Jealousy
by The Pigs of Yaoi
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have finally gotten together, but Odd doesn't think they're right for each other at all. So, he comes up with a plan and enlists the help of his new friend, Oscar. Will Odd be able to make him realize what he's missing out on or will it all just blow up in his face?


_Warning: BoyxBoy _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. If we did, there would be lots of Odd and Ulrich lovin'._

**Chapter One**

The gang sat at their usual table during lunch. Yumi and Ulrich shared one bench while Aelita and Jeremy shared the one opposite them. Ulrich had an arm loosely wrapped around Yumi's waist as they smiled wholeheartedly at each other.

"Wheres Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Don't know", replied Ulrich. "Probably trying to sweet talk the lunch lady into giving him seconds before he's even finished eating again."

That had the rest of them laughing and shaking their heads fondly at their blonde friend's antics. Little did they know, food was the last thing on Odd's mind at that moment.

_**-At the dorms-**_

Odd paced the floor of his and Ulrich's dorm, his brows furrowed in a deep frown.

"I:m so sick of seeing those two together," he muttered aloud miserably, thinking of his two best friends who had recently confessed their feelings for each other and had finally gotten together. Just the thought of the look on Ulrich's face when he looked at Yumi brought tears to his eyes. Ulrich was supposed to look at _him_ like that!

Ulrich and Yumi didn't even make sense! They were too alike. Both were pretty short-tempered and not to mention boring. Odd was the one who brought out the fun side of Ulrich. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was kind of like those two were dating themselves.

Now _that_ was funny. Odd couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped him at his own thoughts. Suddenly in a better mood he wiped the moisture from his eyes and began to think.

'How can I make Ulrich see how wrong Yumi is for him? How can I make him realize I'd be so much better.'

Not that he had anything against Yumi or anything. She was badass and Odd loved her.

He slumped down onto his bed resting his head in his hands. 'I'm just jealous...'

Suddenly, the blonde sprang back onto his feet. "That's it!" His grin could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. 'I just have to make Ulrich jealous', he concluded. His grinned twisted into a confident smirk. 'And i know just how to do it.'

With a plan in mind and a spring in his step he strolled out of his dorm room and was pleasantly surprised to see exactly who he'd been about to go hunt down. Oscar, at least that's what he thinks the guys name is, was the new kid and he was just coming out of his own dorm as well. He was in a couple of his classes and Odd thought he was pretty cool so he walked right up to him and flashed him one of his brightest smiles.

"Hey, Oscar!"

The taller boy looked up at the mention of his name and smiled. "Hey, Odd. What's up?"

Odd, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright, listen, I know we barely know each other and this is probably a bit sudden, but could you do me a huge favor?"

Oscar shrugged. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Ineedyoutopretendtobemyboyriend." Odd blurted. His pale cheeks flushed at the questioning look he got from the other and he chuckled in a poor attempt to ease his embarrassment.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence he sighed in defeat. "I like this guy, well actually he's my best friend, but he's with this girl, who's also a friend of mine, and I kinda wanna make him jealous..."

The other frowned slightly, a bit confused. "Uh-huuh..?"

Odd continued. "They just aren't right for each other. I mean, I'm his best friend! We know everything about each other and he just makes me happy, you know?" His eyes dropped to the ground sadly realizing how foolish he was to even think someone would agree to this. "I just want to make him realize how good we'd be together. So i thought that maybe I could find someone to pretend to go out with me and hopefully make him jealous, but you know what?" He shook his head slowly, mentally smacking himself upside the head and began to turn away from the other boy. "It was a stupid idea. I'm sorry I bothered you." He was almost back to his dorm when he heard the other call out to him.

"Odd, wait!" He turned around to see Oscar now right behind him. "I'll help you."

Honey brown eyes widened and the Cheshire grin was back. "Really?!"

Oscar nodded with a grin of his own. "Sure. You've been really cool to me since I got here. I wanna help," he explained with a little shrug.

Without a second though, Odd lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the others torso in a grateful embrace. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He exclaimed happily.

Oscar laughed a little awkwardly but returned the hug nonetheless. "Sure sure. Just tell me what I have to do."

Authors Note: So this went a little differently from what we already had planned. I made a couple changes as I typed this out. I like it better like this. Hopefully Tony doesn't mind too much ;) I know it's pretty short. This is our first time writing anything together and it's the first time either of us has uploaded anything for others to read so tell us what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome :) If you want to flame go right ahead. It'll give us a good laugh. Thanks for reading! Review please!

-Mafe


End file.
